in bloom
by archy the cockroach
Summary: A series of Marluxia.x.Axel challenges for the LJ community, kingdom[underscore]xiii. [theme 6. deception.]


**title:** sour times  
**claim:** marluxia/axel  
**pairing:** barely-there pre-marluxia/axel  
**theme set:** darkness  
**theme:** 6. deception  
**disclaimer:** pfft, if i owned it marluxia would be the keyblade master. he deserves it.  
**a/n:** while i don't think this is the _best _thing i've ever written, i still like it. though i know it's not a marluxia/axel pairing per se, it could be the beginnings of a relationship. or some hot hatesex, at least. snerk **CoM spoilers.**

* * *

Axel's on that same damn sofa as usual, lounging about in the library, one leg hanging off haphazardly and he's got that same damn grin on. He looks so damn cocky lying there, even though he's just slaughtered Vexen and he really doesn't care.

Marluxia doesn't understand how Axel can pass it off as _normal. _The brunette knew that it had to be done, hell, he told Axel to do it. But really, he didn't think the red head had enough resolve to actually do it. As he approaches the other man, he wonders what in hell he's doing.

Axel glances upward, smile fading in an instant, body tensing in half of that. "Marluxia," he says, curtly, following the man's movements with his eyes. The master of the castle stands, and the tension is high between the two of them.

"Number eight," he responds, and his words sound far more clinical and professional than any of the nonsense that ever spilled from Axel's mouth. "Anything about the—"

"Keyblade brat?" snorts the red head, shaking his head. He continues to slouch on the sofa, his position seemingly casual but his words defensive. He doesn't want to appear inferior to Marluxia. "He's still scaling up the stairs. He's gonna get to the top soon."

And then someone is going to die. Marluxia knows it, Axel knows it and Larxene knows it. Marluxia forces a pained smile, wanting to end the conversation. He doesn't know how Axel can seem so damn passive about it.

"Either way, this is gonna end fast," states Axel, his voice gleaming with arrogance. "I wouldn't be too surprised if Ro—Sora wipes us all out." Marluxia cocks an eyebrow at this, and something of a smile appears on his face.

"What did you say?" he asks, his voice hiding malevolence. Axel glares at him, telling him to leave the subject alone. Marluxia knows he's digging through sticks and stones, searching for store-bought bones by bringing up Axel's 'friend', but he always did like to irritate the man.

Axel scoffs. "I'm talking about _Sora_ here. He's gonna win and there's nothing you can do. Commit it to memory, _Number Eleven." _Rolling his eyes, Axel turns away, the vehemence in his voice and his posture alone voicing his discontent with the subject. Marluxia doesn't know why Axel is being so damn pessimistic. Before, with Number Thirteen around, he portrayed only an optimist.

But still, something is irking Marluxia. "Why do you always say that?" he asks, mildly irritated. Axel scowls, violent green eyes sliding to peer at him.

"What?" murmurs the red head, wondering if Marluxia's finally gone crazy. It wouldn't be that hard to believe—Marluxia's always been a little bit insane. From his 'affection' for Naminé and his lust for destruction, Marluxia's always been a little irrational.

But just a little.

"'Commit it to memory'. 'Got it memorized'," says Marluxia, nose wrinkling in disgust, as if the words themselves are like pure poison. "Why do you say those things?"

Axel's grin slowly returns, but his 'heart', well, it's not really in it. "Because, Marluxia," says Axel, returning to his first-name basis. He never really saw the purpose of calling everyone by their number. "Memories are all we are, really. If somebody forgets, then what are we?"

Marluxia stares for a moment, utterly confused. Axel's always been one to blurt of nonsense like this, but still, this statement is peculiar, even for him. He isn't usually one to reveal his true intentions. Though, Marluxia thinks his trust in this man may be slowly, oh so slowly, strengthening. "I suppose," he says, warily. Gritting his teeth, he turns to leave, knowing that what little strength they have left rests within himself, Larxene and _Axel_.

Despite his confusion and hesitancy, he wants to learn more about the red-head. Though, he thinks he understands Axel a little bit more, at present.

Well, at least that's what Axel wants him to think.


End file.
